One Day in Numara
by Jansen Friedh
Summary: The companions are stranded in the city of Numara, and Jansen is annoying the living hell out of Tolten. Jansen/Tolten, oneshot WARNING:SLASH.


**A/N: Don't read unless you enjoy very quick-paced and kind of confusing romance (for lack of a better word) between Jansen and Tolten. And a kind of OOC Tolten at the beginning.**

Tolten took the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and brought it to his mouth, draining some of the liquid from the glass. He was actually quite glad that the rooms in the Palace of Numara had their own tiny refrigerators, especially because it was only four-thirty in the morning and he doubted anyone would be up yet. His throat had become quite dry from breathing through his mouth while sleeping, even though he got very little sleep, thanks to a certain Jansen Friedh snoring terribly loudly ,as well as a few other things, such as sleepwalking and continuously prodding Tolten's arm with a rose from a flowerpot.

How Tolten wished he could have slept with Seth - well, not _that _kind of "sleep with", but, in the same room, Tolten thought. Seth, being much more polite than Jansen is, Tolten figured she would not be snoring nor would she taking flowers and trying to stab his arm with its end while sleeping. But, Sed had out right banned the idea the moment Tolten brought it up, due to Sed tripping him back in Uhra and accidentally groping Seth.

Tolten placed the glass of juice on the bedside table and crawled under his covers so he could get at least a couple more hours of sleep. Unfortunately for him, Jansen had just resumed his snoring. Tolten sighed in frustration, grabbed his pillow and threw it at the snoring man.

- - -

"Yo, boy king, time to get up," Jansen said, nudging the back of the blonde's head with his foot. Tolten turned his head to the side, glared at the brunet for a moment, and pulled the covers over his head.

"Nu-uh, no going back to sleep, lazy, we've got things to do! Now come on, you probably had a better sleep than I did." Tolten snorted.

"Oh, yes, I _definitely _had a better sleep than you did, with you constantly snoring and poking me with a goddamn rose all fucking night!" Jansen raised his eyebrows. "Oh, what the hell are you staring at? I had two effing hours of sleep, I think I'm entitled to sleep more, as well as swear, and -"

"No, seriously, shut up and get the hell out of your bed, Tolten." Tolten let out a string of curse words and rose from his bed.

"I hate you so fucking much."

"Love you too, sweetie." Tolten glared. Jansen smirked. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed!"

"Get out of the room."

"No, why should I? You're starting to sound like…Kaim."

"Because, I don't sleep with my boxers on because it's quite unsanitary and I don't think you'd want to see my-"

"Okay, okay, I'm moving! Jeez, you could've said that in the first place." Jansen grabbed his staff and exited the room.

Tolten exited the room ten minutes later, due to someone (also known as Jansen) hiding his armour and leaving quite a long note that he was expected to read (the note pretty much said "I love annoying the living hell out of you so I'm going to milk these next few nights for all it's got), and his comb, which he was quite partial to and kept with him at all times other than when he was sleeping. Tolten made a mental note to keep the comb under his pillow, and began to search for his companions.

Tolten had only took about five steps when he noticed a spider was hanging above his head, and following him. Too tired to do anything, including shrieking and crying for Seth, he stared at the spider, hoping it would go away. After about five minutes of doing so, Jansen hopped down from the higher level, miraculously not breaking any bones or stumbling.

"You're no fun." Jansen pouted.

"And you're turning into a - what're they called again? Oh yeah - Mary Sue."

"The correct term for males is Gary Stu, thank you very much, and Seth is pissed at you."

"_Me? _What did _I _do? You were the one who-"

"For taking way too long to get dressed. Now, are you able to walk and talk at the same time, _your Highness_? We better get moving. Everyone's outside the palace." Tolten leered at the brunet, and began to walk towards the exit.

"Where the _hell _have you two been? I told you to get out here in _five _minutes, Jansen, not _fifteen,"_ Seth said angrily. Jansed frowned.

"Well, the boy king took ten minutes to get dressed -"

"- and that was not my fault, you hid my armour and my comb!"

"No, I wouldn't want to touch your possessions or I'd catch _ugly." _Jansen sneered at Tolten, and earned a swift smack on the head from Seth.

"For god's sake, Jansen, leave the poor guy alone! He didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah, he did, he-"

"Don't finish that, if you want to be able to see out of both eyes, because I'm _positive_ it'll be some crap you made up. Now, do we all remember what we're doing today, since the White Boa and the Nautilus are both magically out of commission?" The group nodded in agreement. "Okay, good. Tolten, since _someone_ probably forgot to give you the note, you're with Jansen -"

"No, don't leave me with him! He'll -"

"What's the worst he can do? Call you names? You'll be fine, trust me." Sed grinned.

"- molest me." Tolten finished. He crossed his arms.

"He won't molest you, Tolten, because I'll be with you," Ming spoke up. Tolten gave her a grateful look.

"…what are we doing again? I didn't get the memo," Jansen said. Seth slapped her forehead.

"You guys will be stocking up on supplies," Seth said. "You guys should be fine with, oh, twenty-thousand gold, right? Now, let's get moving."

- - -

After an exhausting day of carrying many heavy bags of supplies (Jansen had oddly volunteered himself and Tolten to carry everything, but Jansen carried only small, light bags) on little sleep, Tolten plopped down on his bed and glared at the ceiling with his arms folded. Jansen noticed his roommate's behaviour, and got up to sit beside the blonde on his bed.

"It's against my better judgement and totally not like me to ask, but what's wrong?" Tolten sighed.

"Well, along with you being one of the most annoying people in the world possible today and last night -"

"I was trying to cheer you up, kiddo, you looked depressed. I'm not completely heartless."

"- Gongora betrayed me -"

"- he does that a lot, trust me -"

"- Uhra thinks I'm dead _mmff-" _Before Tolten had a chance to finish, Jansen had pulled Tolten up to him, and attacked Tolten's lips with his own. Tolten's face heated up, and he pulled away.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Tolten shouted, with a panicked look on his face.

"You have too much angst, Tolten," Jansen purred, wrapping his arm's around the other's waist, "and I'm quite sick of hearing it, and I think this is the only way to shut you up. Now kiss." Jansen pressed his lips to Tolten's again. Tolten's hesitated and turned a deeper shade of red, but gave in.

"See, not that bad, is it?"

"Shut up." Jansen grinned, and pushed Tolten back down to the bed.

**A/N: Bad kissing scene is bad. I was kind of unwilling to write a complete make-out scene because...well,this is like the first _slash_ fic of the Lost Odyssey section,right? DD; Well, I tried.**


End file.
